kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
World of the RP: Groups of Interest
Just groups that are well-known for some reason. Feel free to update this with your groups. Star Warriors Star Warriors are very few in number now. The only surviving Star Warriors are Kirby and Meta Knight. They used to exist in countless numbers on a faraway planet, at least in YershiBear's idea of Popstar prehistory. They wield immense power internally and sometimes externally. (Note: In Yershi's headcanon, Dedede is also a Star Warrior.) Star Strike Crew The Star Strike Crew is like a subdivision of Star Warriors. The group, consisting of W-Puff, Nova, Biodox, Shiver, Ampet, SDJ, Demyr, Renae, and Beta, goes on missions constantly, eradicating small and large threats alike. Sometimes, they are transported to other worlds in the process. W-Puff, Nova, Biodox, and SDJ are currently fighting Krystal Soul in the physical world. Star Strike Crew Bolster Squad This subdivision of a subdivision of Star Warriors aids the Star Strike Crew whenever they are called upon. The leader is Rosemary, a plant-based Dark Matter biologist. Aside from being able to create artificial life with just some Soul Code (the equivalent to DNA in Yershi's headcanon), Dark Matter, and Pure Matter, Rosemary is actually an accomplished sword user. Most of the members are subjects from a lab on Popstar. Nightmare Enterprises (NME) Nightmare Enterprises is the main seller of Demon Beasts. Whoever calls them can get a destructive evil being of their choice. King Dedede was a particularly well-known and frequent customer for NME before it closed off its selling. Two examples of such Demon Beasts are Ampet and Gurby. (To Yershi, the general definition of a Demon Beast is a life form created for evil purposes by Nightmare.) Dark Matter Weapon Shop The Dark Matter Weapon Shop is exactly as it sounds: Some unknown group sells weapons that can use the powerful substance known as Dark Matter. The group that runs it is unknown, though it is assumed to be Mirror World equivalents of some of the characters on this wiki or some black market expert. Project: SYNERGY Project: SYNERGY is an underground project being undertaken by the last few Haltmann workers alive, including Maxx Proffit Haltmann himself. They aim to take control of Popstar once more by developing beings who work very well in certain pairs. Operation: ERADICATORS Filled with vengeful outcasts, this group aims to destroy everything that is alive. The members are all extremely high on the wanted list. Star Matter The Star Matter is an army of essentially undead Star Warriors, lead by one of the two survivors of the Ancient times, Starlight Galax, more commonly known by his nickname Univa. The creation of the Star Matter is unknown, though it was most likely made to just... well, kill, destroy and follow the orders of the Dark Matter. They hold the power of many Ancient weapons, and hold the essences of many powerful machines or living beings. The Star Matter also have their second in command, Midnight, as well as an undecided Star Matter Brute, AKA the third in command. Project Eclipse Project Eclipse is a team of scientists which have the one goal to make science improve in the learning of the multiple universe theory and, more recently, the expandment of knowledge on planets, being allowed to explore other galaxies. Their source to do this is known as The Great Portal, previously known as the Timeline Portal, as the essences they used weren't powerful enough at that time. This team is kept away from any life and is heavily protected for if anyone found the facility. However, they have made a recent mission in sending tapes made by Dr. D. Cherez in hoping someone would find them and be the first outsiders to test the portal.Category:World of the RP